Chen Lu (Earth-616)
; formerly , , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Beijing, China; formerly Vietnam | Gender = Male | Height = 6'6" | Weight = 290 lbs | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Bald | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = No visible pupils, Constantly gives off radiation; Iridescent green skin which he can cause to appear normal by lowering his radiation level for short periods. | Citizenship = Chinese | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Nuclear physicist | Education = PhD in Nuclear Physics | Origin = Dr. Chen Lu harnessed the power of controlled radiation and turned it upon himself becoming The Radioactive Man. | PlaceOfBirth = Lanzhou, People's Republic of China | Creators = Stan Lee; Robert Bernstein; Jack Kirby | First = Journey into Mystery Vol 1 93 | HistoryText = Early Life Dr. Chen Lu was a respected nuclear physicist for the People's Republic of China. After the thunder god Thor thwarted a Chinese military incursion into India, the Chinese government called upon its scientists and military strategists for a way to retaliate against Thor. Chen Lu had already been experimenting for several years with a way of harnessing nuclear radioactivity to induce superhuman powers in human beings. Chen Lu, concealing his own aspirations of world conquest, volunteered to become China's human weapon against Thor. Radioactive Man Having already spent months immunizing himself against the harmful effects of radiation, Chen Lu exposed himself to massive doses of specific-particle radiation, thereby mutating his body. After impressing his superiors with a demonstration of the new superhuman powers he had gained, Chen Lu, calling himself the Radioactive Man, traveled to New York City to challenge Thor. After Thor defeated him, the Radioactive Man was reported to have been destroyed. Masters of Evil I In fact however, the Radioactive Man went into hiding until Baron Heinrich Zemo located him and enlisted him in his criminal organization, the original Masters of Evil. By this time, the Radioactive Man was no longer serving China's Communist leaders. The Avengers defeated the Masters of Evil. Masters of Evil II Years later the Radioactive Man joined a new Masters of Evil organized by the Crimson Cowl who was revealed to be the robot Ultron. This second Masters of Evil was also defeated by the Avengers, and the Radioactive Man was imprisoned in a cell designed especially to restrain a being with his powers. Titanic Three After breaking out of prison, the Radioactive Man fled to Communist controlled Vietnam, where he briefly teamed up with the Titanium Man and the third Crimson Dynamo as the Titanic Three, champions of Eastern Communism. These three former Communist agents had decided to serve their former masters no longer and wanted no longer to be considered criminals. In Communist controlled Vietnam, the Titanic Three instead acted to punish criminals. However, the Titanic Three later broke up under circumstances that have yet to be revealed. Masters of Evil III Eventually, the Radioactive Man was contacted by criminal scientist Elihas Starr, otherwise known as "Egghead", and agreed to join yet another incarnation of the Masters of Evil. But after Dr. Henry Pym defeated the group single handedly, the Radioactive Man was deported by the United States government. Mandarin He later entered the service of the Mandarin, who sent him up against James Rhodes, the second Iron Man. He also clashed with the She-Hulk and Death's Head . Thunderbolts Chen Lu joined the Thunderbolts after defeating Fathom Five. People's Defense Force He joined China's People's Defense Force a group of superhumans created to protect his home country. Radioactive Man demonstrated that at close proximity he can safely absorb the radiation of Inhumans; Xerogen Crystals and also, presumably, safely absorb Terrigen Mist. However, the People's Defense Force is largely defeated by an invading entity known as The Unspoken, a deposed former king of the Inhumans. The Unspoken is defeated in China by the Mighty Avengers. | Powers = * Radiation Absorption & Manipulation: Exposure to high levels of radiation has mutated Chen Lu's body. As a result, Lu's primary superhuman power is the ability to absorb and manipulate high levels of radiation for a number of purposes and effects. In the case of other beings that have received powers based from exposure to radiation, Lu can manipulate the radiant energies of those individuals usually for the purposes of temporarily shutting down their powers. Lu can also purposely lower the levels of radiation within himself. Although he can only do so for short periods of time, he can cause his skin to look normal. ** Energy Blasts: Lu can expel radiation from himself in a number of ways such as firing blasts of solid radiation in the form of powerful concussive blasts or emitting radiation in the form of intense heat that, at maximum temperature, is said to be hot enough to incinerate a city block. Lu can also purposely generate radioactive energy for the purposes of generating extremely bright light, bright enough to cause at least temporary blindness. ** Hard Radiation: Lu can also emit high levels of "hard" radiation from his body toward others. This has the effect of causing extreme disorientation and nausea in other people and, if he chooses to do so, Lu can emit high enough levels of hard radiation to facilitate radiation poisoning. ** Force Fields: Lu can manipulate the radioactive energy of his body to generate solid force fields around his body. While in these fields, Lu is very well protected from most forms of attacks. The force fields are powerful enough to withstand multiple hits from Thor's enchanted hammer Mjolnir. ** Superhuman Strength: Lu can channel the radioactive energies in his body for the purpose of temporarily increasing his strength to superhuman levels. At his peak, Lu can increase his strength sufficiently to lift at least 2 tons. | Abilities = * Chen Lu is an expert on radiation and nuclear physics. He is among the world's foremost authorities on the effects radiation has on human anatomy. | Strength = | Weaknesses = * Lu emits nuclear radiation at all times and can only remain in the presence of other individuals for short periods of time if he's wearing his null-radiation body harness. Also, absorbing large quantities of radiation can affect his emotional state. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Radioactive Man's early appearances have been reprinted in various comics. * As a prominent villain Radioactive Man has appeared in various flashbacks. | Trivia = * Doctor Lu kept a count of the people he killed over the course of his life due to his powers, both intentionally and unintentionally. | Links = }} Category:Radioactive Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Force Field Category:Thor Villains Category:50-State Initiative members Category:Avengers Villains Category:Iron Man Villains Category:Mutates Category:People's Defense Force (China) members Category:Ant-Man Villains Category:War Machine Villains Category:Physicists Category:Inventors Category:Engineers